Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks, and, more particularly, to channel adaptation to compensate for interference from a neighbor powerline communication network on a shared powerline communication medium.
In a powerline communication (PLC) system, two or more PLC networks may utilize a shared PLC medium. For example, in a SoHo (small office/home office) environment, powerline wiring inside a dwelling unit may be shared by two or more PLC networks for providing connectivity between various devices. Multiple PLC networks may share the PLC medium using time division multiple access (TDMA), carrier sense multiple access (CSMA), etc. Such sharing of the PLC medium by multiple PLC networks can reduce the performance of PLC due to interference from neighbor PLC networks. For example, a transmission in a first PLC network may appear as interference to network devices in a second PLC network.